


骑士守则

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 他与他的守则背道而驰。Mob骑士，依然是写给自己爽的。





	骑士守则

谦卑、诚实、怜悯、英勇、公正、牺牲、荣誉。  
这正是过去他们所教导给你的。

暴风雪在库尔札斯西部高地很常见，但像今天这样猛烈的情况却不多，就连早已习惯于此的异端者们也只得暂避风头。屋内的光线很是昏暗，唯有几支蜡烛静静地燃烧着，为百般聊赖的男人们提供有限的照明。  
很快，一道低弱的呻吟打破了宁静，也让昏昏欲睡的他们一下子打起了精神——声音来自于那个双手被绑在柱子上的骑士，一头金发在几不可见的烛光下也耀眼非常。他的一身铠甲早已被剥下，留在身上的仅有一件单薄的衬衣，露出引人遐想的好身材。骑士低垂着头，仍是一副不太清醒的样子，于是异端者中的一员走近了他，不怀好意地在半遮半露的臀部上捏了一把。效果立竿见影，金发的年轻人几乎是立刻抬起头来，惊恐地睁大了眼睛——他有着一双罕见的异色瞳，是澄澈的蓝和剔透的绿。  
男人不顾他的挣扎，将手指塞进了臀缝，那里面又湿又热，紧紧地咬住异物不放。骑士眼眶湿润，隐忍地喘息，就好像过去承受着来自四面八方的攻击一样，只是这一次却有所不同，男人用手指探索着他的体内，既带来熟悉的痛楚，又带来陌生的甘美。他摇着头，想要否认这种快感，热流却一股股往下腹汇集，就连分身也罔顾主人的意愿在不知不觉间抬起头来，让围过来的男人们猖狂地大笑起来。  
这位年轻的骑士是之前一场战斗中的战利品，穿着一身洁白铠甲的他显然品行也同样高贵，即使在局势已颓的情况下也依然想着断后，好为自己的队友们争取逃跑的机会。他成功了，他的队友们保住了一条性命，而代价却是他自己的自由……以及贞洁。  
听到其他人的笑声，让男人的手指变得更加肆意妄为，不断地在甬道内进出，翻搅出下流的声音。这对未经人事的骑士来说简直难以承受，赤裸的长腿抖个不停，却仍旧咬牙忍着不发出声音——然而就连这一点小小的反抗也被轻易瓦解了，男人找到了他最为敏感的那一点，用力按压着，瞬间就逼出了一道惊叫。这一声勾起了其他异端者的欲火，让他们决定不再只是看着，而是要亲自加入到这场盛宴中。  
一只只手向骑士伸过来，扯下了那件单衣，让他的身体整个暴露在冰冷的空气当中，比他做过最吓人的噩梦还要恐怖。他惊慌地抗拒着，身子向后退缩，却被另一人抱在了怀里，身后的异端者掰过他的头来，将他的尖叫声堵在了一个深吻里。骑士从未吻过别人，唇齿的推拒在强硬而极富技巧性的男人面前并没有起到什么作用，他的舌头被迫与对方的纠缠在一起，发出叫人脸红的水声。有人对他结实的胸膛格外感兴趣，用大手揉捏，用唇舌吸吮，很快就让小巧的乳头肿胀挺立。股间的手指仍在进犯，身体上的快感也在层层累积，他快要不能思考了，只得在接吻的间隙呜咽出声。  
他感到大腿内侧正被人抚摸，有什么火热的硬物在股间难耐地磨蹭着，顿时一个激灵，前所未有地挣扎起来。但这无济于事，他被男人们紧紧地按住，连反抗都显得那么无力。为了谁第一个享用他，这群异端者们居然还争吵了起来，说不出的惊慌与恐惧在骑士心中交织，最后化成了深重的绝望。靠着猜拳，他们总算是决定好了人选，正是那个将手指插入他身体里的男人。他将手指抽出，沾了点别人递过来的羊毛脂膏，继续往里探去，嘴里念叨着：“雏儿就是麻烦。”  
骑士尖叫着，反抗着，汗湿的脊背在柱子上直打滑。身后抚摸着他身体的异端者抬起他的一条大腿，让同伴沾满油脂的手指得以方便地捅到深处，也让他再一次感受到刺痛和快感，他咬紧牙关，拒绝发出呻吟。在男人的玩弄下，他的腿根很快就泛起一层粉红色，股间淋淋沥沥的水光不知是融化的油膏还是某些他不愿意去细想的东西。那个硬挺的物事贴上去时他浑身一震，开始不顾一切地挣扎起来。男人欣赏着这一幕，游刃有余地破开了他的身体，在骑士的哀鸣中挺动起来。  
过去，他永远是那个冲在最前线的人，用手中的剑与盾守护身后的队友，比起让他们直面危险，他更愿意一人承受。他以为自己已经习惯了疼痛，但这一次却是如此撕心裂肺，让他几乎要昏厥过去。他已经无力再做反抗，任由男人在他股间进出，有人发现他不太对劲，便凑近了些，听到这位金发的骑士正在喃喃自语。  
“谦卑、诚实、怜悯、英勇……”  
他声音虽微弱，意志却坚定，一字一顿地念着他发誓去遵守的信条，因为剧痛而颤抖的身躯也有了一层神圣而不可侵犯的气场。这无疑是异端者们不想看到的，他们更乐于见到年轻人失控的样子。于是男人放慢了抽插的速度，只是浅浅的戳弄着，他的同伴们也知他心思，不再一味压制住骑士的身体，而是换做细细的抚弄。这个年轻人平日里隐藏在铠甲下的身体上有不少伤痕，但依旧光洁得让人爱不释手。  
他仍在顽固地复述着骑士守则，声音却止不住发抖，就连那双猫儿似的眼睛也蒙上了一层情欲的色彩。他耳根被人舔吻，乳头被人捏弄，原本因为痛楚而委顿的分身也被人握在手中好好照料，再一次悄悄挺立。异端者们抬起他的身子，分开他的双腿，让他惊骇地看到自己与男人的交合之处。那本不该用于承受的部位违背了主人的意愿，随着对方的节奏缓慢却不容忽视地向他传递着清晰的快感。之前的疼痛在逐渐消散，只留下电流一般的酥麻在沿着脊柱不断向上，让他头皮发麻。  
骑士慌慌张张地闭上眼，他不敢再看下去了，甚至也不敢再开口了，唯恐自己呻吟出声，这正是异端者所希望的。比起之前施加在身上的痛苦，他更害怕这种甜蜜的折磨。察觉到他身体的变化，男人们的爱抚越发殷勤，迫不及待地想看到他因此而起的各种反应……不知为何，他心头涌起一种可怕的预感，怎么都止不住。  
他开始想要求饶了，这是从未有过的。  
加诸在身上的快感让他呼吸紊乱，男人克制的抽插让身体越来越有感觉，他咬住嘴唇，拼命想忍住射精的冲动。异端者们对视一眼，解开了绳子，重力让他猝不及防地倒了下去，也让深埋的性器直直捅到他体内的欢乐之源。过于突然的刺激让他惊叫出声，也让他立刻发泄了出来，弄脏了自己的小腹。骑士睁大了眼睛，茫然地望着视线前方，在高潮的余韵中迷失了自己。  
但这一场性事还没有结束，男人已经失去了耐心，紧跟着就是暴风骤雨一般的进犯。一旦牙关被打开，呻吟就再也止不住，他被撞得一耸一耸，每每被顶到那一点时总能令他哭喊出声。甘美而羞耻的快感汇集在股间，而身体却下意识地迎合着男人的动作，温顺地含下更多更多，连他自己都开始害怕起这幅渴求欢爱的模样来。  
男人反复地顶弄着年轻的骑士渴望被满足又畏惧被撞上的一点，逼出他更多的呻吟与哭叫。身体已经彻底软了下来，可被触及那一处时依然不自觉地紧绷，也给男人带来更多的乐趣。层层递进的快感最终压倒了他心中的痛苦，让他用早已被解开的双手紧紧地抱住眼前人，啜泣着请求对方的宽恕。  
“轻一点……”  
骑士求饶的话语被男人撞得支离破碎，尾音化作甜美的呻吟消散在空中。泪水从他的异色瞳里滚落，哀切的目光让人心生怜爱，也让异端者们的呼吸更加粗重。男人最后冲刺了几下，射在了他里面，他眼前一阵发白，被这强烈的快感刺激得又一次攀上了高潮。  
他失神地倒在地上，就连金发也显得那么黯淡。

从被俘获的那一天开始，经过了多久？骑士已经难以计算时间的流逝，唯有身体上的快乐鲜明地停留在脑海里。  
他成为了异端者们最喜爱的玩具。他们在那条华丽的披风上强迫他摆出各种姿势，给予他似有若无的爱抚却不让他得到解放，直到年轻人因为难以忍受的羞耻哭出声来才进入他体内，让那抹耀眼的蓝染上了晦涩的色彩。异端者们的精力仿佛龙鸟般无穷无尽，有时候他们会在抽插的过程中让他背诵骑士守则，只有这一刻会让他的意识清醒些，开始挣扎，又很快在情欲中败下阵来。  
“公正、牺牲……啊……”  
他的话语总是会被低低的呻吟所打断，又害怕被责罚，哆哆嗦嗦地继续说了下去。  
“公正、牺牲、荣誉……嗯……！”  
男人吻去了停留在骑士眼角处的泪水，抚摸着他的金发说他是个好孩子，就好像他们夸奖他的身体有多么温暖，多么紧致一样。他闭上眼睛，在对方的赞美中软下了腰，他心中似乎有着难以忽视的痛苦，更多的却是一种不应有的被欲望所扭曲的喜悦。  
他被人抱在怀中做着，像八爪鱼一样四肢并用地紧紧缠住对方。他的分身被压到小腹上，随着男人的动作一下又一下地摩擦着腰间散落的衣物，因为无人抚慰而带来难以纾解的快感。骑士的头脑一片昏沉，不知为何却很清楚地知道有一件事比缓和身前身后的刺激更重要……他喘着气凑近男人，用脸颊去轻轻蹭着对方，宛若献祭一般递上自己的唇，试图讨要一个亲吻。  
男人被他蓄满泪水的、宝石一样的双眼所蛊惑，满足了他的愿望，深深地吻住了他。他浑身发烫，不住地颤抖着。外头的坏天气早就停了下来，而屋子里浓重的欲望却裹挟着冰冷的空气化为了一场真正的暴风雪。  
谦卑、诚实、怜悯、英勇、公正、牺牲、荣誉，有几个词语飞快地从他脑海里一闪而过，在令人迷醉的快感中散去了。

他与他的守则背道而驰。  
他背弃了他的信条。


End file.
